


seashells

by TLO (cl3air3)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Peace, Poetry, i have an obsession with water?, sponsored by classical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3air3/pseuds/TLO
Summary: death featuring water imagery





	seashells

Seashells

the swell of it is rising up over the horizon   
a rolling tempest of blue and gray  
ash in the air settles a burning flavor against my tongue   
the earth is a muddy cage around my feet and the sky a bloody haze above my head   
my throat is tight but my face is a firm stony response to the swelling storm  
it is growing nearer now   
I see the frothing water churning in the depths of hades that marches ever forward   
a step back and I am falling  
the air wraps around me and I breathe in the smell of flowers and soft sun   
when I look to space above I am met with a swirl of stars in a deep ocean of black  
I crash against the ground and the sky is gone  
in its place is the crushing wave splashing down from over the cliff   
it’s a rippling, pulsing mass of salt water that stings my eyes and wets my skin  
I close my eyes once more and let it sink in  
I see the birds flying above the skyline, wings spread exposing their feathered breasts to the salt air  
I see the white sand freckled with sun bleached shells and shattered bottles   
I see soft golden light stretching for miles ahead   
and when I open my eyes   
and my lungs fill with water   
I am at peace 

-TLO


End file.
